


Secret Smiles & Setting Suns

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically, M/M, plotless post tour fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He can’t say no to a lot of things really, especially where Louis is concerned. Especially not like this, with the thin white sheet pooled just above the curve of his ass, the sunlight from the big bay windows glinting across the smooth expanse of his back and honestly, Harry doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything like him.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Or, tour is finished and Malibu is calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Smiles & Setting Suns

**Author's Note:**

> i saw [one](http://larrytrash.tumblr.com/post/78198090896/so-louis-is-a-belly-sleeper-then-during-summer), [two](http://botttomlouis.tumblr.com/post/74273435785/bottomstagram-listen-yall-know-harrys) lots of tags on tumblr and then this happened. i'm not even sorry.
> 
> Title from Lucy Spraggan's _'91_

Summer has always been Harry’s favourite time of year. Ever since his mum took him and Gemma abroad for the first time he’s been captivated. Loves the way the sun makes things look, thinks that’s probably his favourite part, really. It’s different, he thinks, to how things look in England – plain and boring and cold.

Actually, no. Scrap that. He loves the way the sun makes _Louis_ look.

To anyone else, standing in the door way watching someone sleep would probably be a little odd, to say the least. He should probably feel at least slightly uncomfortable, stood stark bollock naked in the door way of their rented seafront cabin brandishing nothing but two mugs of tea, but he really, honestly couldn’t care less.

He’s surprised that all these years later the sight of Louis laid out before him like he is now still has this effect on him. Still makes his heart race, still makes his dick twitch in interest. Thinks anyone else would be mad not to feel the same way really.

Louis skin is a deeper shade of gold already just from the few days they’ve been in Malibu. They’ve been planning this trip for weeks, months even. Planning to quietly slip away as soon as the tour had finished. Didn’t quite play out as planned though when Louis had caved in to his sisters demands and had dragged Harry up to Doncaster for a week first instead. Well, Harry says dragged. Not like he minded in the slightest. Never had been able to say no to Jay’s lasagne and cuddles from the girls.

He can’t say no to a lot of things really, especially where Louis is concerned. Especially not like this, with the thin white sheet pooled just above the curve of his ass, the sunlight from the big bay windows glinting across the smooth expanse of his back and honestly, Harry doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything like him.

“I know you’re staring. Can feel your crazy frog eyes from here, love.”

“Heeeeeeey.” He dips his head to grin at the floor. “I don’t have crazy frog eyes.”

Louis chuckles to himself, pushing himself up onto his forearms, scrubbing at his eyes with his little fists. “Why’re you up? What are you…” He levers himself up higher to sneak a glance at the clock. “…its half 7 Haz.” He flops himself back down onto the mattress with an “oof”, his eyes slipping shut again.

“Made you tea.”

His grin returns at that, rolling himself over and sitting upright, the sheet pooling around his waist, dipping just slightly too low for Harry’s liking. Or not low enough. He can’t decide. Louis was right, it really is too early.

“You…” He starts making grabby hands at Harry, or the tea. Probably the tea. “…are an actual angel. I knew I kept you around for a reason.”

Despite the fond smile tugging at his lips there’s a wicked glint in his eye and Harry is already nearly half mast. Placing his own tea down on the dresser beside the door, he quickly rubs the heel of his hand over his dick, willing it to go down, before making his way over to the bed.

“Hi.” Louis smiles, pulling the thin cotton sheet up to cover the bottom half of his face, turning into the pillow, watching as Harry places his tea on the nightstand next to him.

“Can I?” Harry gestures to where his hand is gripping the edge of the bed cover waiting for Louis to nod before slipping in beside him.

Louis skin in warm under Harry’s touch despite the cooling breeze blowing through the room from the widow behind them, much to Louis annoyance. Harry is still surprised at how stubborn he can be even after they’ve gone for three pretty vigorous rounds. He probably shouldn’t be through given how stubborn his is the rest of the time. _Only slightly open, god, Haz._ He really had been quite insistent. _Don't wanna freeze my balls of in my sleep._ Which, yeah. Who was Harry to argue with that.

“You’re not even listening are you?” He’s broken out of his thought by Louis nosing along his jaw, gently pinching the skin of his bicep between his fingers, his thigh wedging itself between Harry’s. “Have my seduction techniques really slacked that much?”

He can’t help but grin a little at the way Louis voice drops towards the end, as if he thinks Harry ever has half a chance in hell of ever saying no to him. Which, yeah. Never.

“Nope. Didn’t hear a word. Can feel your dick in my thigh. Was concentrating more on that if I’m honest mate.”

“I hope you’re not expecting me to have sex with you if you’re gonna call me mate.”

"I hope thats not a challenge."

"Of course it i...oh." Whatever snide remark Louis had planned is gone, evaporated. Vanished along with his self control the moment Harry dips his hand between his thighs and wraps his slender fingers around Louis dick. "Yeah. No. Okay. I guess this is better."

"Shut up." Harry grumbles against his lips. "Still so fucking bossy like this. Just fucking, kiss me, god." Louis doesn't mention that the fact he can still make Harry breathless like that still goes right to his dick. Probably doesnt need to, can feel it twitch from it in Harry's huge, hot palm.

"'aven't even brushed me teeth yet Haz." Even though he says it with as much conviction as he can muster he wished he hadnt bothered, most of it lost to the whimper Harry drags from him as he rolls his body to fully cover Louis', bracketing him beneath him.

"You have no idea how much I don't care." Harry laughs into his mouth as he closes his lips onto Louis', his free hand cupping the back of Louis neck, pulling him up, flush against his body.

"Shit." Louis moans hotly into Harry's mouth as the pad of his thumb sweeps across his slit, gathering up the pre-come there, smoothing it down his length. He drops his head to Harry's shoulder, watching himself glide through Harry's fingers, sees Harry's dick painfully hard, hot and heavy against his own taught stomach.

"Can I..." He untangles his fingers from Harry's hair, bringing a hand down between their bodies.

"No, I. Let me." Before he can get a good grip around him, Harry is swatting him away, taking a hold of both their dicks in one giant hand, his own pre-come providing the extra slick needed to give Louis the edge.

He tips his head back against the pillow, the column of his throat exposed, letting out a low breathy moan as Harry runs a finger under the head of his dick, trailing it down the throbbing vein before gently cupping his balls.

"So needy, Lou." He presses a soft kiss to the corner of Louis' mouth, below his eye, grazing across his jaw, paying close attention to the inking on his chest, Louis' back arching further off the bed as his teeth close gently around his nipple, eliciting breathy little whimpers from below him as he suckles on the hardening nub. "C'mon, Haz. M'going stir crazy here."

At that Harry wraps an arm around his back, sits back on his haunches and hoists Louis up until they're flush together. "Gonna make you cum all over that pretty little body of yours, that's what you want, right?"

Louis nods at that, urgent and frantic, because, god does he want. Feels his hips bucking up into Harry's fist, can feel Harry working him in his hand, faster. Vaguely registers Harry's teeth in his shoulder before he's spilling between them, coating both their chests and the bottom of Harry's chin with his release. Barely has a moment to come down before Harry is tightening his grip and following suit, the evidence of his own orgasm streaking his butterfly.

He can feel the stickiness as he slumps, boneless, against Harry's chest, his own body heaving with labored breaths.

"Hey, you." Opening his eyes he's met with Harry's post coital smile as he lays him back against the mattress. "Jus' gonna get a cloth, alright?"

Louis feels himself nod as Harry clambers off him and heads in the general vicinity of the en-suite.

The flannel is cold on his burning skin as Harry wipes away the remainder of their fun, depositing in somewhere on the floor, no doubt for the maid to find after she's walked in on them naked again, a mess of limbs and sheets and hair that was never given time to dry properly between yesterdays shower sex and bed sex.

He lifts the sheet for Harry to climb back under, curling into him as soon as he's close enough to touch.

"Shit, Haz?"

"Mhm?"

"Tea's gone cold."

Harry's laugh is so loud and sudden that he immediately claps a hand over his mouth, giggling away to himself, head buried in the crook of Louis' neck.

Louis thinks tea can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://larrytrash.tumblr.com/) if you want.


End file.
